scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Cypher Ezscrexia
an 18 year old orange haired badass and Raku's older brother (by 4 years). like Raku, Cypher is a very skilled fighter, but Cypher is stronger and has more experience. he's nomadic, meaning he travels a lot and doesn't stay on one place. and for good reasons; adventure, curiosity, and the fact that girls love to chase him. Cypher is made of pure awesome ... o3o he also invented a deodorant called "pure awesome" out of boredom. he made millions (it was all spent on talking pancakes) Appearance Cypher is very tall at 6'2". he has an odd attire, but it consists of mostly black. he has black and yellow shoes on (mostly black), black pants, and a cool looking checkered hoodie with 2 shades of gray. he's fair skinned with bright, orange hair that covers his eyes. there are no images of him with his eyes shown, but they're most likely blue since his brother's eyes are blue Personality like Raku, Cypher is pretty straightforward and blunt about things. he's a cool guy with a relaxed attitude who really knows how to live. he's also very adventurous, brave, and so fearless that it pisses people off. he's also very sexually active. Cypher is just plain interesting to be around ... oh, and if you have a girlfriend and you bring her to Cypher, consider yourself dumped ... or taking her backdoor but there are a few things that he and Raku don't have in common with. unlike Raku, Cypher is capable of lying. he's still honest, though. and Cypher, just by existing, is capable of making practically any and every girl around him attracted to him. he treats it as normal and can be pretty oblivious to it. especially if it causes disasters (and it has. many times ...) History Cypher has a long history of adventures and stuff. he may be young at 18, but he has experienced quite a bit. with his experience, he taught Raku several things. but the main thing; enjoy life. live life to the fullest, have fun with anything, punch bitches! long ago, somewhere in Nylkoorb, Cypher was raised by some odd parents. a nice, sexy, and caring mom with a surfer accent and a jackoff abusive dad. Cypher got all his traits from his mom. the 2 were very close. hell, he even lost his virginity to her ... at 1! one would think that is sick and inhumane, but isn't the entire world one big family? besides, she looked so hot that a catholic (or any super religious jackass) would go athiest just to tap dat ass, no matter what age. anyhow, at 4, Raku would be born. unfortunately, both parents died in a brutal train crash, leaving Raku to never learn who his parents were. Cypher, broken by this, had learned on his own to stay strong. it took a long while, but he did it. and so, with new determination and will, he decided to raise Raku on his own, teaching his own ways that he learned from his mom since then, in just 2 years, Raku had been completely able to live on his own ... at the age of 2. the 2 idiots would move to Xnorb since it's nicer and cheaper there compared to the shithole borough of Nylkoorb. unfortunately, they had to live on the streets. but fortunately, Cypher built a home out of some wreckage from the end of Egdirbsgnik Road. several homeless were there, so they fit right in. over time, Cypher and Raku had their own little adventures and stuff, living happily and peacefully ... but unfortunately, in the wreckage site, construction was planned so they had to move out again. this time, living at an old building. Cypher was 9 and Raku was 5. they didn't live right in an apartment, but within the entrance instead in the building, he met an unbelievably tall 13 year old oddball with bells for ears literally named Tinkerbell. apparently, he can make clothes very easily. Cypher and Raku wore mostly ragged crap, even at Nylkoorb, but Tinkerbell made them a couple clothes from the same rags they wore. for Cypher, a smaller version of his usual attire, except his checkered hoodie was just a T shirt. and for Raku, mostly ordinary clothes and a smaller copy of Tinkerbell's signature cheese shirt. he also made a cool looking black and blue hat for him. he had the idea of making it a present, so he said that Cypher, himself, made it. Raku has treasured his hat ever since. the tall Tinkerbell even made some future clothes for them. Cypher knew of his fetish for big women, so he helped find Tinkerbell his future gf (later, wife) before he had to move ... since then, they lived peacefully for a while ... and then Cypher wanted to test Raku's skills. and he was pretty proud. the 7 year old Raku created a livable home out of a bunch of junk on the roof of the building they were residing at. a year later, the 12 year old Cypher decided to travel on his own, leaving the 8 year old Raku to fend for himself, which he easily did. Cypher would be back, though. it's just to look around the city. Cypher has had numerous random adventures. one of them included a beach trip gone wrong ... but then became so right ... at 12, Cypher decided to take a trip to Yawakcor Beach since the weather was perfect. however, when he got in the water, the weather became hideous fast and it affected the water. Cypher tried getting out, but he got hit in the head by a surfboard and went unconscious. his body was swept away by the waves ... and he woke up on an island. an island inhabited with merpeople! Cypher befriended several merpeople and fucked many mermaids, pissing off many mermen who had girlfriends. with great cheer, Cypher went back by using a boat made from the merpeople. around this time, he found an abandoned ship on the water. he wrote down the location for a purpose in the future since the trip, he went back with Raku. he became more nomadic 2 years later. Cypher was 14. he left Raku on his own again. Cypher explored wherever he could, having some adventures. more than half of them resulted in sex. a year later, he would encounter Yvne, one of the Seven Sins. he was challenged to a chess contest purely for fun, but Yvne lost miserably. after a few days, Cypher and Yvne fought violently and the zombinjas were first introduced. Yvne was defeated and Cypher collapsed from exhaustion. the field they fought in was in ruins ... but it was all restored by a mysterious force. since Yvne's defeat, the zombinjas solely attacked Cypher, awakening Msi Hcrana's wrath ... some time later, Cypher had a cool idea and went to the sea where he got swept away 3 years ago. he dived underwater and made a sunken ship rise from the water. it was cleaned off and remodeled, being able to fly. he noticed the merpeople village closeby, so he invited a mermaid named Catbox for something interesting; a Sky Pirate Crew. he invited several others, including his old friend Tinkerbell and a bubble manipulator named Matt. while sailing in the skies, they found an island with toxic waste on it, where its only human-like inhabitant was a large rock woman named Marbles. she was invited as well. and oddly, so was the bassist for the disbanded girl band Criminal; Valkyria Molta. they went on adventures, robbed jackasses, and had fun. Cypher and his crew single-handedly started the Sky Pirate Era, inspiring many others to make their own crews and soar the skies looking for adventure and money. Cypher and his crew even fought some of these guys. they won every time. but this fun time only lasted a year and a half. the Sky Pirate Era ended thanks to Msi Hcrana, who hated Cypher for defeating Yvne. this was their 1st encounter. Msi Hcrana was dressed like a red Cap'n Crunch under the alias "Riktor". Hcrana and his crew of zombinjas fought their crew. Cypher's crew fought valiantly, but "Riktor" prevailed and defeated Cypher, killed many crewmates, and ended the Sky Pirate Era soon after by slaughtering other Sky Pirate Crews. there were only a few survivors ... since then, after the incident and everyone went their own separate ways, Cypher ended up in the same field that he fought Yvne in. there, a mysterious figure had appeared. this figure, Nikole Crystal, had healed Cypher and talked with him ....... and she got fucked by him for a month. no really, their sex session lasted for a month. it really messed up Nikole. in fact, it took her over 16 months to finally get over the sex ....... anyway, after their session, Nikole had trained Cypher to improve his abilities and stuff. 2 years passed since then and he continued traveling and having sex with hot chicks. at one point during his training, he encountered and befriended a kid named Faery, who he shared his stories with and gave a special brown pill to. Nikole gave him the pillsfor a certain reason. it would be a while before he returned to Kroy Wen ... SCSIM he's Raku's brother. that, alone, shows his great importance. he debuted in SCSIM 20, being mysterious for a bit until being fully revealed in the next chapter and officially being introduced in SCSIM 23. he was referenced back in SCSIM 15 Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Cypher has had no involvement whatsoever Abilities Cypher is, without a doubt, one of the strongest OCs in the entire series. he competes with Bushido for strongest Gracious Sin and he's the physically strongest OC overall *Enhanced Physical Qualities **''EXTREME'' Strength **''EXTREME'' Speed *Forces of Nature; the 4 Elements (he can manipulate Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind perfectly, as well as reflect them and have an immunity granted. Water is his best element) *Light Manipulation (he can control light itself and give it form, making it capable of turning into his own attacks) *Aura - Willpower *being a badass Themes *I Ai Ai - Ghost Note (hard to find links now. and here's an interesting cover) *Fireflies - TRIPLANE (no link. there is a poor link to a karaoke version, but no original ... fucking Youtube) *Sailing Day - BUMP OF CHICKEN Trivia *Cypher's design was based on his hoodie/jacket. it's completely real (and better designed) **he is also based on some random dream character *Cypher's original power was going to be controlling a sticky liquid substance, but over time it escalated **HOWEVER, his best element is Water, due to what the ability was going to be *Cypher's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would probably be the vocalist for Ghost Note (name is unknown) *Cypher shares many of Raku's traits, including being able to build a house and being able to survive in any environment, as well as making oddly delicious food and being totally fearless **but unlike Raku, Cypher is capable of repairing vehicles, as well as owning a motorcycle powered by his own Light Energy (can't call it a "Light Cycle" for obvious reasons) *because he's awesome, just about any lady is capable of becoming horny around Cypher, even going far enough to reveal their tits to him, ignoring being in public **due to this attraction, Cypher is wanted by all cops around the country of Acirema, as well as many many other countries. reason why? well when he rides his motorcycle around, girls stare and even show their tits, not paying attention to the road. numerous people died this way and numerous explosions happened. half of which were by Michael Bay. Cypher is oblivious to the madness and rides anyway ***this fact is referenced in SCSIM 63 *with Cypher's power and strength, he can be considered a Gary-Stu. it's both true and untrue. true because he's so fucking strong and badass, but untrue because he lacks a recovery ability (aside from healing with Water, which he never uses). also, Cypher is just too awesome to be called that *Cypher is one of incredibly few non MSI to know the mystery of Nikole Crystal